


Super Surprise!

by TottPaula



Series: Batman and Batgirl's Love Stories [15]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ass Play, Barbara in the middle, Bruce and Barbara Gordon-Wayne, Bruce in the middle, Crack, Dildos, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff romance and smut, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Fulfilling Sexual Fantasies, Kal in the middle, Kara in the middle, Kara needs help getting broken in, Lemon, Lets all have a special party!, Loss of Shyness, Loss of Virginity, Memories of Babs and Kara and Clark, Memories of Bruce and Clark, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rope Bondage, Sandwich, Smut, Strange shades of Kryptonite, Strap-Ons, Superman Behind Bruce, Surprise Sex, Thank goodness Bruce has a secret sex room!, They might need a bigger bed, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, anniversary sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula
Summary: Barbara Gordon decides that she and Bruce need more variety in their life, so she decides to make a dream come true for them both by inviting both the Man of Steel and the Maid of Might into their bedroom.Surprise, Happy Anniversary, darling!Okay, some wonderfully satisfying hanky-panky is definitely going on, Bruce and Babs are going to have so much fun with their Super Friends!





	1. What do you get the man who literally has almost everything?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, to 123z, for some inspiration with the Purple Kryptonite idea.  
> Cheers!
> 
> If you've enjoyed reading my romp, consider clicking me a kudos, it's like a tip jar that costs absolutely nothing at all to do.
> 
> Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara decides to add more excitement to her and Bruce's marriage bed for a night.
> 
> She remembers Bruce's memories of when he and Superman did the deed.
> 
> What if she brought in the Man of Steel as well as the Maid of Might?
> 
> The only question remains: costumes or not?

 

* * *

 

Life with Bruce was always interesting, but lately and especially after motherhood, things seemed less exciting than usual.

The bedroom, while still pretty wild, was becoming almost predictable.

Even though they each had a pass while in their separate guises of Batgirl and Batman, and they did have occasion to use them, home life wasn't as wild as it once was. It wasn't exactly an open marriage, but it was a very understanding and forgiving bond. They had agreed that there were times when sexual relief was a necessary part of their vigilante health and if it wasn't possible with each other, then well, love the one you're with.

They didn't take advantage often, but they loved to share the sensational details after such rendezvous while making love. It added another level to their relationship.

It was time for a new level of excitement.

Barbara always had a great relationship with Kara, sometimes as friends, and sometimes as lovers.

There was even one cherished recollection of bringing Kara's cousin Kal into the mix, and the threesome was blazing hot.

She'd never had so much fun in such a short time.

Before she even grasped what was going on, her clothes were gone, and the three of them were having a wonderful time in Kara's girlish pink bedroom.

She imagined what would have happened if she and Bruce had been an item at the time, and he too had participated!

She flushed bright red at the thought and felt an electric current sparking her core.

She should set it up as an anniversary present for Bruce, he had told her of an encounter he'd had with Superman and Wonder Woman, and couldn't think of enough ways to explain how gratifying it was for him.

Now that she knew what turned him on, she had to make it come true, at least once.

They would be able to talk about it and relive it for a long time, surely.

Besides, what do you buy a billionaire for his anniversary?

He has everything!

But this was a gift without price and a gift that would keep on giving.

 

 


	2. Superbat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babs and Kara are fooling around but Kara's got one annoying detail that Babs can't get past, an intact hymen.
> 
> This is a job for Superman!

* * *

 Babs and Kara are making out bare-breasted and Babs is trying to finger her.

"Kara, holy shit, that thing is like a freaking steel door, my nail broke and I almost broke my fingers trying to get past it!" Barbara shakes her hand out and picks off her broken nail.

"Babs, oh Rao, I'm sorry! Are you okay? I tried to break it myself but it broke my dildo. I'm strong, but not as strong as Kal. I wish I had his strength. I mean I'm not a prude or anything, but I'm too embarrassed to ask anyone we know, um, you know, to break me in."

"Maybe if we ask Kal to join us? I mean he's so freaking _hawt!_ Do you think he might if I let him fool around with me? You wouldn't mind would you?"

"Oh, well, um, no, it's just that we never, you know, tried that. I mean he's not my brother or anything. Mom initiated me into sexuality with a guy I was supposed to marry when I turned into a woman, though we never got to the penetration part because soon Krypton was starting to fall apart, and they sent me off to be Kal's guardian, well, you know what happened after that. We're a very open people when it comes to sex. I'm just kinda shy, you know, about asking for things. And yeah, a threesome sounds amazing!"

"Could you ask him for me? I sure wouldn't mind if you're okay with that. I mean, hell, he's Superman! That's as hot as Batman, and I'd do **him** in a heartbeat."

 "Sure, you know I'd do anything for you Babs, the thought of it is making me wet already. Let me call him right now, he's always there for me, and I'm sure he'd love you as much as I do. You're so sexy, Babs!

( _In Kryptonian) Kal, can you come over, please? I need a favor, and there's a very good friend of mine who is dying to meet you. She says that you're hot! She's so pretty and soft, I think you'd love her as much as I do."_

A gust of wind blew Barbara's hair in her eyes, and suddenly Superman stood before them. He smiled widely at Barbara while speaking to Kara. "She's very pretty Kara, I appreciate your call."

He turned to Barbara, "Hi, you can call me Kal. Nice to meet you." He took her hand and stared into her eyes, and kissed her hand stirring her into a frenzy.

"Kal, this is my best friend Babs, and she's so happy to have you join us."

 "Absolutely! Oh! You're even hotter in person! But we're in a tough spot, and maybe you can help out a couple of horny girls." Babs practically drooled.

 "Of course, what can I do for you both?"

 "Kal, Barbara and I want to be able to get past my hymen, but we can't manage to break it."

 Barbara quickly added, "Will you join in our lovemaking and help us get there?" She placed Kara's hand on her breast, and Superman's on the other as she touched his chest, gradually stroking down to his inflating cock. "Please? We would really appreciate you taking the time to help us both."

Kal's eyes grew bright as he looked over the pair, especially Barbara. Kara was right, she was very soft and sensuous. His cock was now fully hard, and in a blink, they were all completely naked.

Barbara pulled him close and started kissing him as she played with his dick. He pulled both girls onto his lap, kissing them both one after another. 

Barbara whispered, "Fuck us both, that would be so damn hot!"

He didn't need to be asked twice, he positioned Kara in his lap facing Babs. "I want to watch you kiss." He gently held their heads burying his hands in their hair as they kissed each other. Babs was so turned on, she was still stroking Superman's cock while kissing Kara.

"Yes, just like that, don't stop." His eyes grew brighter. He shifted Kara slightly and entered her, and she found herself bobbing in his lap. "Oh faster, it feels wonderful!" Kara's cries of joy continued as her lips remained locked with Babs. Babs shifted so that she could rub herself against Kara, as Kara climaxed. "Oh! Thank Rao! That felt so good. Now it's your turn, Babs." Kal shifted the girls once more, this time entering Babs from behind while caressing her breasts.

"Damn, Superman, that feels great! OH YEAH! Fuck me good, mmm!" she said, leaning back against the Man of Steel.

Kara stood in front of them licking from Kal's dick to Bab's pussy, making them both groan in pleasure. Then she kissed Kal, then Babs, and back again sharing their juices with them both.

Barbara's cries of pleasure became higher in pitch as she came closer to her own climax. Kara went back down on them both as Babs exploded. Kal pulled out and Babs asked, "in my mouth, please?" His waves of jism were deftly swallowed by The Dark Damsel who licked him clean.

 


	3. Let's have some good friends over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara invites her super-friends to enjoy the company of her and her husband.  
> They thrive on this stuff!  
> Wonder what Barbara and Bruce Gordon-Wayne get up to in their private time?  
> Read this article to see!

 

**Do you wonder what Bruce and Barbara Gordon-Wayne get up to in their spare times? Read about it here!**

 

That was the title of the article written in the gossip column of the Gothic Post yesterday.

Gotham's golden couple, billionaire Bruce Wayne and the police commissioner's gorgeous redheaded daughter have been married for just under two years.

Their anniversary is coming up, and Barbara wants to get a very special gift for her beloved husband.

That's as easy as buying something for Donald Trump.

What do you get the man who has or can afford everything?

 

A night to remember, that's what!

 

Barbara was on the phone to Kara, asking if she and Kal were available to come over, and then she explained why.

Kara's interest was immediately piqued, and she was very interested. She'd heard all the gossip about Bruce lately, from so many women. The man had many untold talents of the sexual variety and the stamina of a god.

Kara missed the time that she and Barbara used to spend together, and Barbara shared how excited Bruce grew recounting his times with her cousin Kal.

They arranged it for a weeknight when things were less likely to need a glowing Bat-signal in the sky. Besides, they always had some back-up available from the rest of the Bat-family.

 

Barbara went downstairs and made sure that Bruce's pleasure room was cleaned and stocked.

Ropes? Check!

Handcuffs? Check!

Condoms, lotions, potions, lubes, et cetera, all checked and stocked.

She wondered if they really needed it, though it would be fun to revisit that room.

She hadn't been down there in a while, the bedroom was quite enough action for them both lately.

Especially when Bruce did her favorite moves!

Oh, that man! He could still make her scream for more.

Nobody came close to bringing her such ecstasy.

 

She had to let Bruce know that they were having company, and where said company would be entertained.

Bruce was very excited to hear but was dying to break open the secret ahead of time.

Most people would be warned "no peeking"; Bruce had to be warned "no sleuthing".

Or else what was the fun of having a surprise, anyway?

 

 


	4. The Color Purple, as in Purple -K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple Kryptonite in the bedroom? 
> 
> This is definitely going to affect both Superman and Supergirl!
> 
> So, doesn't that stuff increase libido, like, a whole lot?

* * *

Bruce decided to give Barbara a special piece of jewelry for their anniversary.

He purchased what the jeweler assured him was a rare purplish-blue tanzanite stone, mounted in platinum, and surrounded with small white diamonds and trimmed in rose gold, Barbara's favorite shade of gold. He placed the beautiful necklace around her neck.

It gleamed in the light, almost glowing with its perfect emerald cut.

"Oh, it's gorgeous, I'll never want to take it off. Thank you, Bruce!

She wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him soundly.

"Happy anniversary, Barbara."

She loved anything purple, and Bruce remembered when surprising her.

 

"Bruce, I have my own special surprise planned for you, but don't go sleuthing around, it should be here about nine tonight.  Be home and be ready to enjoy yourself. I believe it's something you'll really love, a 'fantasy' gift that you mentioned once or twice. I won't say any more until it arrives, okay?"

"Barbara, you know I hate not knowing anything, it goes against my nature. You can't leave things out with a detective!"

"Well, sit and bear it then, you'll be very happy, I promise!" She stood on her toes and kissed him. That wasn't easy when they were both upright, he was almost a full foot taller than the petite redhead.

"I'm going to lay out some pretty lingerie for later," she winked at him.

He perked up, "Oh, you sexy girl, is it that type of surprise?"

"I won't tell you until it's almost time. But there might be lots of foreplay going on in any case. Especially since you got home so late last night that I was asleep, we need to make up for lost time you know."

She gave him her best sultry smile.

"In that case, why wait?"

His eyes smoldered as he wrapped his mighty arms around her small waist.

"Because you'll ruin the timing, that's why. Stop asking already!"

 

Bruce kept checking on the time all evening, he was getting restless and excited wondering what Barbara's surprise would be.

 

Barbara excused herself to another room to make a call at about eight thirty.

She spoke to Kara asking if she and Kal were ready. The answer made her flush, this should be an amazing gift tonight!

 

After that Barbara snuck away to check on the pleasure room downstairs.

Everything there was clean and fresh, supplies had been refilled, and candles and music were ready at a moment's notice.

Extra pillows, ramps, and wedges were scattered amongst the various appliances and furniture, ready to help with any difficult positions. They helped avoid muscle cramps and sprains, and also were handy as extra seating.

Her heart was racing, they'd never done this before as a couple, even though they had granted each other openness when required. This was going to be a real thrill!

 

Barbara raced upstairs again, happy and flushed, at nearly a quarter to nine.

They'd had a light dinner in anticipation of unknown antics.

Now it was time to tell Bruce, and if he was completely disagreeable, she could always cancel after all. Not that she wanted to, she was really looking forward to tonight!

She sat him down and perched on his lap, and told him about her plans for tonight.

His eyebrows rose a centimeter or so, a show of interest and approval. "Both of them? Really? That's, my, that's some surprise! I've dreamed of it, but I wasn't sure if you'd be agreeable to the idea. Wow, I'm getting pretty excited already."

 

She could attest to that fact by the bulge that was growing beneath her.

She was feeling rather moist herself, and tingly all over at the thought of tonight's festivities.

"Let's go downstairs and wait for them, and unlock a window," she smiled.

 

She changed into an attractive low-cut bustier, g-string, and stockings, with long lace gloves.

Bruce changed into a snug fitting pair of stretch satin shorts with some strategically placed mesh inserts and a matching open shirt.

A few bottles of wine were chilling nearby, and an open dish held various condoms, dental dams and such. A shelf was filled with lotions, oils, and a few potions donated by Poison Ivy from one of the last times they used the room.

Barbara went around lighting candles, she was getting really excited herself.

 

Soon a gust of wind announced their guests' arrival with smiles and a few kisses all around.

Barbara showed off her new necklace to Kara and Kal.

"Isn't it beautiful? It's Bruce's anniversary gift to me."

 

Kara felt an odd but pleasant tingly feeling in her fingers when she held the lovely stone in her hand.

It made her feel flutters in her cunt.

 

Kal came closer to politely gaze upon the new necklace, thinking that he could never afford such a lovely piece on a mere journalist's salary.

He experienced a strange sensation that went directly to his cock which responded in a blink.

He thought it was from anticipating tonight, but it was an eerie feeling, and strangely familiar.

 

He wrapped his arms around and kissed Barbara deeply and then flung her on the bed without any ceremony. He certainly wasn't humble tonight!

The wine went ignored as Kal went at Barbara's wet vulva, licking, kissing, and sucking her until she shuddered from a climax.

 

Kara grabbed Bruce and flew up to wrap her legs around him, grinding against his inflated cock. Bruce was of the assumption that Kara was usually demure and never made the first move. Maybe she'd gotten beyond it?

"God, Bruce, fuck me! I'm so horny, hurry!"

Bruce only needed to hear that before they were lying on the carpet, fornicating like savages.

Superman was very excited tonight and soon had himself sheathed and was inching his way into Barbara's snug snatch. Bruce reached over a hand to tease her tits the way she enjoyed, but his hand was slapped away as Superman used his mouth to stimulate Barbara's tits one after another.

As he looked down Supergirl had stripped him to the skin, and had his engorged cock in her pretty pink mouth, doing things that made his eyes roll back in his head as she bobbed up and down, taking him deep into her throat. Just before Bruce came, Supergirl was naked and easing herself down Bruce's ample shaft, moaning in pleasure as she bounced. Bruce flipped her over and reentered her from the rear, holding her hips in place as he pierced her wet cunt over and over.

Over on the bed, Supes had Barbara lightly trussed and she was screaming with pleasure as he seemed to hit every one of her erogenous zones simultaneously. He came to a climax and changed out his condom, asking her if she minded some back-door action next.

Barbara said that she didn't mind if he started slow and used lots of lube. She wasn't an ass virgin but avoided it because of Bruce's prodigious size.

He used a combination of lubes, one that was slick, and one that had mint, and used plenty on them both then began plowing her back end a little at a time until he was fully inside and she had adjusted to the rare intrusion.

Kara had made Bruce come twice, and she now wanted to share her best friend with her cousin, so she grabbed an insertable double ended cock, putting the bulbous end in her wet snatch and using the other end on Babs. Kal-El moved them over so that they could both fuck her simultaneously. Her moans of pleasure were getting louder, and Bruce wanted to join her bliss, so he kissed her lips as she was penetrated by the Super Duo. Barbara's head began to spin in the most delicious of ways as another breathtaking climax was building inside her.

Bruce asked, "Are you enjoying yourself, Barbara?"

"Oh god, yes! Yes! Yes!" she answered as her climax overwhelmed her. She leaned over sideways, fully limp and spent for the moment.

Bruce was next as the sandwich filling between the horny cousins, with his cock inside of Supergirl, and Superman's cock teasing him.

He hadn't experienced Superman's superior fucking skills in ages, but it was a story that he loves to retell to Barbara, just as she loves to recount her sexual escapades with Supergirl.

Barbara came back to her senses after nearly blacking out for a few moments, and started tongue-dueling with Superman again while Kara stroked her swollen nipples.

After her husband climaxed again, it was switching time again, this time Kara used the strap on with Barbara while Bruce soon joined in and fucked her lubed up ass. While Kara fucked Barbara, Kal started screwing his cousin's ass after lubing her up generously with the slick lube.

"Oh, yes, Kal, fuck my ass! Oh my Rao!" The four of them switched and swapped for hours on end until the humans were too sore to continue. The Kryptonian pair were both still as horny as a pair of rabbits, and they proceded to screw each other every which way.

Barbara remarked that it was very strange that they were so amourously occupied, it didn't seem normal. Bruce looked down at her throat and noticed that her necklace was glowing with a strange purple light.

Bruce quickly put the clues together and unclasped the necklace from Barbara's neck, placing it in a lead-lined box far across the room.

That seemed to bring the super cousins back to normal in a few minutes as the Purple Kryptonite gradually wore off.

"Hey, my necklace, it's not tanzanite, is it?"

"No, I'm afraid that the jeweler was mistaken, it's a rare form of Purple Kryptonite. I've only ever heard of it, but it has strong sexual effects on Kryptonians."

"Well, I'm not sorry, that was almost the best night of my life. Did you have fun too?"

"I have to admit that I had a real blast, but I don't think that our guests will remember much once the stuff wears off. We might have to go again another time."

"Aww, but it was more fun than Poison Ivy's aphrodisiacs, though it's a real shame if they don't remember a thing."

 

 

 

 


	5. What was that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those last few hours were amazing but the super duo doesn't remember.
> 
> What a quandary!

* * *

 

As soon as the Purple-K was safely protected in lead, the Supers began coming out of their hypnotic, erotic state. It took a while but soon Clark and Kara were back down to normal cravings and inhibitions. Clark remembers the last time he was influenced by the _carnal crack_ , all of his inhibitions flew out of the freaking window. He'd forgotten then, and forgotten again today.

Kara had come across the rock some years ago, and she soon began screwing everyone in sight. At least that's what she was told. She only knows what was recounted to her.  _"Barbara, Bruce, are you alright?_ Did either of you get hurt or mistreated?" Kara asked with real worry in her voice.

"Are you kidding me? That was the best adventure I've had in ages. It was a little rough, but I do love rough!" Barbara smiled, "I had a wonderful evening!"

 Bruce added, "Best sexual orgy I've had in the longest, not counting time spent with you, Barb. I just wish that you both could remember it."

 Clark was thoughtful for a moment. "Um, say, Bruce, do you think I can hold onto that stone?"  He was thinking of opportunities.

Bruce slapped him on the back. "Clark, I didn't think you had it in you!"

"Hey, what about me, let's go halfsies, cousin Kal!" Kara chirped.

"Sure, but I'll need a non-Kryptonian to break or cut it in half. I don't want to start mating with the wrong person." Clark had a very good idea of what would happen.

"That's no problem, Clark, I can cut it in the cave with a laser. Easy-peasy! " Barbara offered. "Bruce, you'll replace the stone in my necklace for me with something safe, right?"

 

Bruce kissed her softly.

"You don't even need to ask, Barb, of course, I will. And I need to find out if that jeweler has more of that stone, that could be rather, ah, well, it could lead to some unforeseen complications, especially if they frequent anywhere near Kryptonians."

"So, everybody, I think it wasn't fair to you both not to remember this amazing evening. Since I planned it, and it wasn't exactly memories for you, Clark and Kara, I say we need to have a re-do. Tomorrow night okay with you?" Barbara brightened up, it was a real shame the guests had no memories, and it wasn't very fair to them.

 

 

Clark flushed, "Well, I'd be thrilled to participate again and actually remember it all. was it really all that good?"

Bruce and Barbara both answered enthusiastically, "YES!"

"Er, was I good too?" Kara meekly asked. "I never considered myself..."

"Oh my god, Kara, you were absolutely WILD! We did a few three-ways, four-ways, practically every which way, you, well, you weren't shy at all. You were like a finely skilled courtesan, and I mean that in the very best of ways, girl!" Barbara blushed recalling certain moments.

"Kara, you were up there with the best, leading the way to climax upon climax for everyone," Bruce added, flushing.

 ** _"_ Really? I was? ** I'd like to do it again, but what can I do to lose my shyness without losing my memory too?. I want to have fun that I can actually remember while I masturbate."

"We have some of Poison Ivy's aphrodisiacs, they might work on you. We can try at least. We had her over a few years ago for another, ah, get together, and they were her party favors. Barb, did you use any?"

Barbara's grin went mischievous at the memory. "Kara, we couldn't stop peaking, and the climaxes were the best. We continued all night until most of us had fallen asleep. I still remember everything, too. Bruce? What did you think?"

"I have a confession, I didn't try any, I was too horny with my three favorite women in the same room with me. That was a real fantasy night."

"So, mind if I ask who the three were? Is that alright Barbara?"

"Even better, I'll tell you myself, _Superman_. Mmm. Bruce kept his Batman mask on, we all kept them on. I was one of the first to arrive, and Batman picked up Catwoman and Poison Ivy. We used silken ropes, leather floggers, vibrators, dildos, restraints, and a few full-featured sex machines; and lots of Ivy's aphrodisiacs. They just took away all of our ingrained insecurities about sex, and let us open up and we were able to let loose our more primitive sexual beings dwelling inside of us. It was so good! Batman used us, and we used him. And believe me, that man still has more than enough stamina for three."

Barbara kissed Bruce again, lingering for a few extra moments as she began panting loudly after describing that evening.

 

 They'd need to re-clean the room, change the bedding, fill the plate of condoms, and refill the bottles of lotions and lubes, and finally clean and sanitize the ropes.

 

And all before tomorrow night.

 


	6. Potions and Notions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aphrodisiacs, enough said!

 

The next day a row of attractive tinted bottles of Ivy's potions were set up in a shelf with attached tags explaining what they contained and how they were to be used.

Ivy was more than content to keep them well supplied with her various potions and powders as long as she was involved with the Bats occasionally. She had quite fond memories of that first night with them and with Catwoman, Batman could certainly keep her quite satisfied, especially for a man.

 

Barbara opened her lingerie closet and chose an alluring outfit to wear for later, encouraging her husband to do the same.

 

She then took the babies downstairs for breakfast. She pondered needed some long-lasting energy food while Alfred poured her a fragrant cup of tea.

There was a breakfast buffet and Alfred was more than happy to serve his master and mistress their favorite foods after she and Bruce had fed and played with the twins for a while. Barbara changed the babies diapers and then brought them upstairs again for their naps, then headed back downstairs again to eat with Bruce.

 

* * *

 

That evening was happily anticipated by all of the involved parties. 

Bruce had requested Clark and Kara for something extra-special to thank his wonderful wife for planning this extraordinary anniversary gift, he wanted her to be the sole receiver of all their attention first. He wanted her to come apart from every angle.

They were more than happy to be able to do it. It was as much fun giving as it was receiving.

 

The night began with Barbara wearing a Merry Widow, which cinched in her slim waist and emphasized all of her curves, giving her a voluptuous figure.

Bruce passed a tray of an extensive variety of potions, he made sure Barbara used a potent aphrodisiac to intensify her satisfaction.

 

Clark perched naked on the edge of the bed sporting an erect cock and pulled Barbara close to him with her facing outward while he deliberately penetrated her from behind. Clark was nearly the size of Bruce from his muscular build to his prodigious love muscle, giving her a familiar strong, very full feeling.

Bruce knelt between their legs and licked, nipped, and sucked his way up Barbara's and Clark's legs then licked a path from Barbara's impalement on Clark's shaft to her clit, giving both Clark and Barbara the most incredible shivers.

He made sure to work Clark's balls as he sucked on Barbara's wet and dripping pussy.

Kara kissed Barbara's tits and mouth, and all Barbara could do was let everything go and enjoy all of those bodies simultaneously exciting her, as she moaned and bucked in ecstasy.

**"Aahhh! Aahh! Mmm! Oohhh! Please! Deeper! Oh! Yessssss!"**

Barb was barely able to form any words, she was being touched, stroked, kissed, sucked, and licked apparently everywhere at once. An orgasm overwhelmed her, with another soon following.

She screamed when her own words failed her.

After several orgasms she nearly became boneless, feeling as though she were dissolving from all the stimulation that the three of them could give her, especially the superpowered ones!

"Oh! God, I'm so drained, everyone, that was amazing, thanks," Barbara murmured as she closed her eyes a few moments to recoup her energy.

Bruce gently kissed her saying "you're welcome, my darling girl and thank you again for the best gift ever."

Barbara hummed into the kiss and answered, "you're worth all of that and more, I love you so much, my big strong hero."


End file.
